youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Sing" It will appeared on Youtube on December 19, 2018 Cast *Young Buster Moon - Young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Buster Moon - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Rosita - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Mike - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Ash - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Johnny - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Big Daddy - Makunga the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Meena - Polly Pocket *Gunter - Branch (Trolls) *Eddie Noodleman - Maui (Moana) *Buster Moon's Father - Robin Hood *Miss Crawly - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Norman - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Meena's Mother - Grandma (Polly Pocket) *Meena's Grandfather - Dad Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Meena's Grandmother - Mom Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Becky - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Lance - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Nana Noodleman - Bean (UMIGO) *Judith - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Nancy - Rita (Flushed Away) *News Reporter Dog - Warren Buffett (Secret Milliaronire Club) *Piglets - Charlie Brown and friends (Peanuts) *A Baboon that Mike attacks - Prince John (Robin Hood) *3 Frogs - Frankie and the Frogs (Meet the Robinsons) *Richard - Dr. Beastsy (UMIGO) *Peter - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Bob - Peter Moosebridge (Zootopia) *Ray - Turbo *Daniel - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Bears - Linnux, Riff and Skozz (Rock Dog) *Penguin Butler - Benjamin Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) Trailer/Transcript: *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Trailer/Transcript Scenes Index: *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Nick Wilde is Out to Lunch/Main Title *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Meet the Contestants/Nick Wilde and Maui's Discussions *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Passing Out Flyers *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - Auditions *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - State Selection *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Makunga's Heist Plan *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Rehearsal *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Tigress sees Nick Wilde *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - At Maui's Pool House *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Puss dumps Kitty/Nick Wilde visits Bean *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Full Dress Rehearsal *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Makunga's Arrest *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Nick Wilde Exposed/Destruction of the Theater *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Discussions/Car Wash *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - "Shake It Off" *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - I'm Still Standing *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - "Set It All Free" *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - My Way *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - "Don't you worry about a Thing"/Theater Grand Reopening *Sing (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: * Sing (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Despicable Me 1 & 2 *Home *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies *UMIGO *Zootopia *Robin Hood (1973) *The Emoji Movie *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Tangled *The Peanuts Movie *Puss in Boots *Cats Don't Dance *Big Hero 6 *Polly Pocket *Flushed Away *The Lion King *The LEGO Movie *The LEGO Batman Movie *Trolls *Rio *Meet and Robinsons *Storks *Rock Dog *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Turbo *Coco *The Boss Baby *A Goofy Movie *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Star (2017) *Monsters, Inc.Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Sing Movie Spoof Category:Sing Movie-Spoofs Category:Sing Movies Spoofs